


大团长捡回来一只墩布一样的猫

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: 和Kumo的联动，康康变成了棕色大猫的故事，除了卖萌没有别的意义的一篇文





	大团长捡回来一只墩布一样的猫

那只猫一开始几乎被海尔森当做了一头美洲狮，当那个巨大的身影出现在屋檐上的时候，他差点条件反射地弹出袖剑了，然后他才意识到在纽约的街道上，不可能出现这种凶猛的大猫——那只是一只大的过头了的野猫而已。  
那只猫有着棕黑色的长毛和圆圆的棕色眼睛， 他从他趴着的屋檐上，用与他身形不相符的敏捷一溜烟蹿下来，追在海尔森的后面。海尔森一停下脚步，他就靠近了咬他的裤脚，仰头盯着他看，也不喵喵叫。  
海尔森摸遍了全身的口袋，也没有找到一点吃的，他有些懊恼地想起了康纳，那个孩子似乎总在哪个暗兜里藏着一些吃的，可以拿出来喂狗喂猫喂猪，不过更多的时候他会自己吃掉，虽然多半只有干瘪的面包，那孩子却能吃的津津有味。  
他走过两条街道，那只猫还在跟着自己，也许是因为刚刚想起了康纳，触动了他内心那一块一碰就又酸又涨的地方，他破天荒地在一个臭烘烘的鱼摊子面前停下来，买了一条大个的鱼，然后嫌弃的用指尖捏着黏黏糊糊的鱼尾巴，在老板看疯子一样的眼神中，把鱼丢给了那只猫。  
那只猫还没等鱼落地就接住了，动作敏捷得不像话，海尔森松了一口气，转身离去，然而没走几步路，他就又感到了那种有视线盯着自己脊背的感觉。  
海尔森回头，果然那只猫跟了过来，嘴里还咬着那条大鱼，鱼的尾巴拖在地上。  
难道刺客们缺人手到这个地步，已经要派出猫来监视他了吗？他为自己的想法而感到荒谬。那位毛茸茸的跟踪者只跟到他一条街以外，因为海尔森的马车就在那里等他，虽然这只大猫试图跟在圣殿大师的脚后跟钻进马车，却被车夫抓住尾巴硬生生拖了出来。  
海尔森又一次控制不住地想起了康纳，他也倔得像这只猫一样，只不过他是一心追着李后面跑罢了。  
然而想要摆脱这只猫并不比摆脱一位刺客容易，在马车驶出一个街区后，有什么重物砸在车顶上的声音迫使马车停了下来，海尔森握紧了剑柄，推开车门。  
然后他与蹲在车顶的大猫面面相觑。  
“见鬼，”车夫说，“它是怎么追上来的？”  
海尔森猜测它大概是从屋顶上抄了近道，在马车前进的路线上把它截了下来。  
与李不同，海尔森从来都没有什么养宠物的兴趣，但是眼前的猫狼狈不堪，长长的毛上溅满了泥水，为了追车累的气喘吁吁，耳朵都软趴趴地垂下来。  
那块被他隐藏起来，一碰就又酸又涨的地方此刻像是被猫爪挠了一样，他的理智告诉他这很傻，但是他的手违背他的意志，轻轻地落在了猫乱蓬蓬的背毛上。  
大猫没有反抗，他乖顺得不像一只野猫，在海尔森的抚摸下渐渐软倒成一张棕色的毛毯，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
那天晚上，海尔森回到纽约的住所，怀里抱着一只巨大的猫。  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
那只猫吃饭的时候几乎整张脸都埋进了盘子里，盛饭的容器被他顶的滑来滑去，虽然食量惊人，但他不知怎的讨得了这栋宅子里所有佣人的欢心，厨娘每次都会给他切一块新鲜的带血牛肉，而女佣也会省下几块培根给他吃。  
也许是因为棕黑色的毛发，也许是因为那双纯粹的眼睛，更多的，是因为他吃饭时津津有味的模样，海尔森越来越觉察出这只大猫与自己儿子的相似之处来，也许自己是真的老了，甚至开始在毫不相关的地方怀念起过去。  
几天后，查尔斯·李来访时，被这只猫在门廊里伏击了，一团愤怒的嘶嘶叫的毛球从天而降跳到他的脑袋上，可怜的查尔斯差点被咬掉鼻子。  
于是海尔森决定叫这只猫康纳。

——————————————————————————————————————————————  
海尔森当然不知道这只猫就是康纳，他把那些相似之处都归咎于巧合。总的来说康纳对于现状十分满意，他没有流浪街头，吃得甚至比从前还好(该死的有钱人)，而且甚至取回了自己从前的名字，如果海尔森用玛丽或夏洛特之类的名字称呼自己，康纳发誓自己一定会立刻逃走。  
他现在唯一的烦恼大概是自己父亲的轻微洁癖，大猫厚实的毛发简直就和一个磁铁一样吸引着脏东西，而他恨不得这只猫每隔一天就要被洗一次才好。但是在被年轻的女佣泡在热水里仔细搓过肚皮上细小的六颗乳头后，康纳决心再也不要让姑娘们给自己洗澡了，如果猫能够脸红，他肯定会当场在澡盆里自燃的。  
所以海尔森时隔一个星期回到自己的家时，几乎以为家中闯入了刺客，因为宅子里几乎所有的仆人，从管家到女仆，从厨娘到洗衣女工，全都站在门口，齐刷刷地盯着屋顶看。  
“您可算回来了，肯威老爷。”白发的老管家看到他，快步迎上去，用手帕擦了擦自己光亮的脑门上渗出的细汗。  
“发生什么了？”海尔森也和他们一样往屋顶看去，用上了鹰眼，特殊视觉中，一团金光正稳稳地蹲坐在他屋顶的风向标上面，呈现出——猫的形状？  
“是您的猫，老爷，我们按照您的嘱咐想给他洗澡，但是他逃得比兔子还快！我发誓没有人看清它是怎么爬上屋顶的。”  
海尔森不得不再一次考虑起“这只猫是刺客派来的间谍”这一荒谬的假设。  
爬上这点高度的屋顶对于海尔森来说并没有什么难度，他沿着屋脊一步步接近康纳，而那只猫也回头，用圆圆的棕色眼睛瞪着他。就在他的手指刚接触到毛茸茸的尾巴的时候，大猫像一块棕色的肥皂一样从他的手下滑出去了，他四肢张开，好像一条蓬松的毯子一样从屋顶落下，直直掉进了屋角的干草堆里面。  
海尔森当机立断地跟着跳了下去。  
于是当仆人们慌张地围到干草堆旁边时，只看到他们平时一丝不苟，连袖口的蕾丝都不曾弄脏的老爷顶着一头稻草从草堆里冒出来，怀里抱着不断挣扎的一团猫毛和稻草的混合物，猫咪被三角帽扣住了脑袋，正因为眼前的黑暗而拼命扭动挣扎。  
“去准备洗澡水。”肯威老爷的表情已经达到了恼怒的边缘，“另外，是谁把草堆放在这里的？”  
出乎意料的是，被海尔森放进热水里时，康纳并没有反抗，热气腾腾的水面立刻就浮起了一片草屑，厚重的棕色长毛在水中舒展开来，好像把一大片水都染成了棕色。猫咪用两只前爪扒住浴缸的边缘，低低地喵了一声，似乎海尔森抚过他背毛的动作让他十分舒适。沾上肥皂水的大片猫毛很快就起了一堆白沫，整只猫好像变成了一个不小的雪球，被搓得咯吱咯吱作响，猫咪乖乖地闭上眼睛，防止肥皂水流进眼睛。海尔森不由得又回忆起之前帮康纳——人类的那个——洗澡的场景，过于不拘小节的刺客往往随便找条河跳进去就敷衍了事，只有他被父亲折腾到手软脚软，困顿不堪的时候，才会乖乖让海尔森摆布，那时候他也是这样，趴在浴缸边缘，闭着眼睛仿佛下一秒就要睡过去，海尔森还在使劲揉搓他头毛上的泡沫，抱怨康纳不知道把耳朵后面的泥巴搓干净。  
回忆就像肥皂沫一样涨开又破碎，冲干净肥皂沫的大猫体型足足小了一圈，他敏捷地从浴缸里跳出来，然后像只棕色大狗一样迅速地甩干了自己的毛，而那些被甩出来的水全都跑到了脸色不善的海尔森身上。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
康纳并没有和海尔森睡在一张床上，毕竟海尔森对粘在睡衣上的猫毛深恶痛绝。女佣用几件旧衣服和一个大篮子给康纳做了个很不错的猫窝，就放在海尔森卧室的一角。但是有一股神秘的、无法解释的冲动驱使着康纳违背自己的意志，每天早上爬上他父亲的床。海尔森的睡相要比康纳自己好多了，多半是规规矩矩地仰面躺在床上，双手放在肚子上，这也方便了康纳用爪子踩上他的胸口，四只爪子一齐跺着步，长尾巴扫在海尔森的脸上，肉垫下的胸肌触感仍然十分结实，看来随着年岁的增长，父亲并没有疏于锻炼——紧接着他就会被不胜其烦醒来的父亲丢到床尾，不过力道刻意放轻了，还是刻意瞄准了那堆软垫去丢的。  
但是今天早上，海尔森并没有被胸口的重压弄醒，弄醒他的是另一种紧绷感，梦中蜜棕色的甜蜜身体还残留在他眼前，压在被子下面的性器硬得发疼，他猛地睁开眼睛，正好对上一双亮晶晶、圆溜溜的棕色眼睛。  
“走开，康纳。”他烦躁地说。康纳像是听懂了他的话一样，从他的胸口跳了下去，却没有离开，而是在宽大的床上找了一块空地坐下，继续一眨不眨地盯着海尔森看。  
海尔森只好背过身去，在被子下握住了自己的性器，通常他不会在床上做这档子事，因为他不太喜欢弄脏的床单。但是刚刚的梦十分鲜活，而且不管怎么说，他的睡裤已经被流出来的前液毁掉了。  
他似乎还能感受到那只猫盯着自己后背的视线，这让他有些别扭，只想快点结束，但是还没有撸动几下，那只猫就悄无声息地绕到了自己的正面来，而且就蹲在自己手摁着的位置，歪了歪脑袋，棕色的眼睛睁得大大的。  
最终海尔森只好就这样解决了自己的晨勃问题，大猫趴在被子上面，肚腹的温暖通过薄薄的被子传过来，柔软地压着他勃起的性器，射了自己一手的同时，海尔森开始对自己的性趣产生了一丝怀疑。  
“你最好快点走开，康纳。”他威胁道，“不然我就要拿你的毛擦手了。”  
棕色的大猫一下子就跑的没影了。  
END


End file.
